sekireifandomcom-20200213-history
Karasuba
Karasuba #04, the leader of the 'third generation' Disciplinary Squad, also known as the "Black Sekirei" and "MBI's dog". In the past Karasuba was a member of the 'first generation' Disciplinary Squad and teamed up with Yume in the 'second generation' Disciplinary Squad. She seems to know a lot about Musubi's past and knows about many parts of the Sekirei Plan from her job and from the fact that she has been around as long as Miya, Matsu, or Kazehana. Karasuba and Miya Asama do not associate well with each other (Miya not allowing her to set foot in the Izumo Inn) and tend to come close to fighting at the mere appearance of the other. Her name (karasu+ba) means "raven feather" literally. Appearance Karasuba still wears the uniform all members of the first generation of the Disciplinary Squad were equipped with. A Tight black leather top and a miniskirt. Over the shoulders wearing a grey cape with the Sekirei Crest printed on it. Karasuba.png|Karasuba in her uniform Personality It appears that Karasuba desired to fight and defeat Yume, and as a result, resents Yume for 'disappearing' before they could settle their rivalry. This unsettled matter appears to heavily influence Karasuba's actions throughout the story and her behavior towards Musubu who received Yumes Tama at some point in history. She maintains a 'friendly' relationship with Musubi (whom she calls 'Mu-chan'), and the two have made a promise to be the last two Sekirei standingSekirei Manga chapter 18. She gets easily excited if she met a strong opponent to the point that she left to cut down other Sekirei so she could lose some steamSekirei Manga chapter 19. Karasuba believes humans are a weak and insignificant existence and looks down on them. She seems very bloodthirsty as she slaughters an Ashikabi and his Sekirei who are trying to leave the city without hesitation and even attacks two Sekirei (Mitsuha and Ikki) because she is in the mood for it. Abilities and Powers Not much is known yet about Karasuba's strength except that her weapon of choice is a Japanese Long-Sword and that she is feared by many Sekirei. Matsu once stated that when Miya and Karsuba would engage a fight half of Tokyo would be destroyed in the process. This alone shows the potential power of her. Her only shown fighting scene seen so far was against Mitsuha who was no match for her and easily got terminated by Karasuba. Seeing this the fairly powerfull Akitsu decided to run away. Unlike Miya, who has been shown to be able to split a battleship while at a distance, Karasuba has so far been shown to actually need to make contact with what she is attacking. History Karasuba is the only steady member of the Disciplinary Squad throughout all generations. Synopsis Karasuba first appeared when she was visiting Musubi in Izumo Inn and got accidentally showered by Musubi who was watering the garden. Soaked as she was, Musubi invited her in to dry her clothes. Matsu nosy wanted to know who the visitor is opens her hidden door and panics as she noticed Karasuba, shaking in fear stating to Minato she wouldn't be here and that she would be killed now. References Category:Sekirei Category:Disciplinary Squad